Mimeographic
Mimeographic, by Diane Castle, gives Mimeo's origin story, framed as him reminiscing on 2007-01-29, continuing from his appearance in Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 – The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory. Summary 2007-01-29 A At night, in Marseilles, France, Mimeo reminisces on his life, and how he grew up in New York "in the Fifties and Sixties". Decades earlier… Mimeo grew up in New York City as the son of a minor Mafia figure. He got into the rackets early. Eventually, the Lucchese family tried to turn him into a hit man, and he wasn’t having any. That’s when he manifested and discovered he was bulletproof. For the next year and some he made a reputation doing odd super-powered jobs for the Lucchese Family, including super battles with a number of superheroes, starting with “Jack” and then Plus and Minus. His battles included Brick, Tornado and Quarterhorse. Eventually the latter three got together with several others and formed the Empire City Guard. Mimeo was third on their agenda, and they won by using a high level precog to overwhelm him. Baron Z convinces him to go to Whateley Academy as part of the first class to be there for all four years of high school. He gets a clue and starts learning everything he possibly can about how all different kinds of super-powers work. His adult Method Of Operation (M.O.) is to fight a super-team to get their powers, then use them to knock over a bank or something, and then live the next six months or so on the Riviera or someplace similar, gambling, wenching and otherwise having a great time. In 2005, the Justice Brigade finally catches him trying to set up a robbery in Boston, and he’s sent to Roxbury prison, block C. He escapes as part of the Necromancer’s jailbreak scheme and then heads for the Riviera with a new identity as Peter Roxton-Thornhill the Third. 2007-01-29 B Still continuing the same night, Mimeo decides that Team Kimba is going to be one of his future combatants, whether they like it or not. Characters Several Mafia figures of no continuing importance. * "Jack" no code name, an energizer with a red shield, red blasts and flight * Plus and Minus, a superhero pair. Plus is a flier and blaster, Minus is an energy absorber * Deathmaiden - reference only * Etna - reference only * Madame Terror - reference only * Brick - a New York superhero in 1966 * Tornado - another New York superhero in 1966 * Quarterhorse - another New York superhero in 1966 * Empire City Guard - he's one of the people that forced its founding * Baron Z - cameo walkon * Syndicate - Mention * Black Mask - another supervillan organization that's mentioned as a Whateley founder * Dr. Alexander - Whateley Academy's first headmaster and a magical badass * Darren Englund - mentioned as a Whateley Academy founder * George Robbins Parker - psychometrist and Mimeo's roommate * Cagliostro - "Mr. Garrity", the Emerson Cottage house parent and former badass mage * Dimension Man - mentioned as a Whateley Academy founder * Ideomotor - powers testing guy in 1966 * Mr. Gastmyer * Starpower - Gina ?, PDP, Dickinson student * Lift - Dickinson student, class of 1967. gravity-warping powers. * Carole. Another student and a brick. * Interleague - European super team * Justice Brigade - American super team * The Necromancer * Team Kimba - just some of them during the Roxbury C breakout Category:Stories Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1